


Liam Was A Tomato (Or The Zilo You All Deserve)

by Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Zilo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think/pseuds/Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alcohol from the club was sloshing through his system, making him lightheaded and warm, and with Zayn’s arm around his neck and Louis’ round his waist, he felt good, special. He could gladly fall asleep like this, sandwiched between his boys, the heavy beat of the club music still pounding away in his chest, but Zayn just kept talking.</p>
<p>(Or, the Zilo we all deserve.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam Was A Tomato (Or The Zilo You All Deserve)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [And_13_Orders_Of_Fries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_13_Orders_Of_Fries/gifts).



> Zilo dirty talk. That's it. Just shameless smut. Not Beta'ed, please read and enjoy!

Liam was a tomato. Well, he wasn’t a real, literal tomato, but he knew he looked like one. Here in the backseat of a car Paul had called for them, book ended by Zayn and Louis, he knew his face was a bright crimson. The alcohol from the club was sloshing through his system, making him lightheaded and warm, and with Zayn’s arm around his neck and Louis’ round his waist, he felt good, special. He could gladly fall asleep like this, sandwiched between his boys, the heavy beat of the club music still pounding away in his chest, but Zayn just kept talking.

Whispering filth in Liam’s ear seemed to be one of Zayn’s favorite past times, right up there with naps and graffiti. He did it anywhere he could get away with it; interviews, photo shoots, during rehearsal. Zayn would pull him in close, like he was going in for a cuddle, and then verbally attack Liam with such trademark phrases as “gonna get you nice and messy tonight,” and “can’t wait to have that pretty pink mouth on my prick babe”. 

Louis was always there, watching them, grinning when the tips of Liam’s ears would heat up and his cheeks would flush. Then Zayn would shove him away, smiling with teeth and tongue like he’d just been given a batman ice lolly and not like he’d just effectively stopped Liam’s heart.

So it wasn’t anything new to feel Zayn’s breath on the nape of his neck, feel his fingers grip his shoulder tight, fingertips pressing in, pulling him close so that the words felt solid against Liam’s skin when he whispers “Really gonna give it to you tonight babe, fuck you proper, make you sore with it. Love messing you up Li, you always look so good when you’re wrecked.”

But Liam still shivers and feels his face heat up. 

Yep, tomato. 

Louis is quiet now, a rarity in normal, everyday scenarios, but here, in the beginning of what Liam’s knows will be a long night he’s silent, watching Liam with sharp, focused eyes and parted lips. Liam thinks Louis like the dirty talk as much as he does, if for a different reason. 

Liam tries to meet his eyes but Louis’ gaze is fixed on Liam’s mouth, so out of instinct and not at all because he’s a tease, he runs his tongue along his bottom lip, before gripping it between his teeth and releasing slowly, along with his exhale. 

Definitely not a tease. 

Louis’ eyes snap to Liam’s and he looks hungry. His blue eyes are glassy, probably from all the gin and tonics and fruity umbrella drinks he kept ordering for himself but beneath that is a look Liam knows, would recognize anywhere. That look means he wants Liam, and Liam would be lying if he said he didn’t love that feeling. 

"Looks like Louis wants you too babe. Gonna let us have our way tonight?" 

Liam could hear the way Zayn's voice went all low and quiet, and he couldn't see his face, but he knew that he was watching Louis, daring him. He also knew that Louis would hold out for as long as he could, not touching until both he and Liam were aching for it. Zayn could reduce Liam to a shivering mess with just his fingertips, but Louis was a stubborn one. 

Liam wasn't sure when they started this thing they do, this game they play with each other; when they stopped falling into separate beds on those nights off. It seemed natural though, this progression. Liam loved his boys; they were all a bit co-dependent on each other. Zayn was easy, calm with him, like they just fit without muss or fuss. Louis was a bit sharper with his love, all pinches and bites. Liam needed both, the slow and gentle as well as the harsh and digging; they worked.

Liam groaned low in his throat as Zayn nipped at the skin of his neck, that sweet spot low on his throat by his pulse point, before sucking on it gently. His legs spread wider on instinct, and Louis' hands moved from his waist to his own thighs, rubbing up and down. Liam could see the outline of his cock pressing against the fabric of his jeans and he licked his lips again. He felt Zayn's lips curl into a smirk against his skin. 

"Look at you, already gagging for it. Think Louis will let you get you get your mouth on him? Get him all wet before he fucks your pretty mouth? You want that, babe?" Liam nodded, mouth filling with saliva. God, he was so needy already. 

Louis turned away from them then, towards the driver and motioned for the man to speed up. He shifted again, straightening in the seat, drumming his fingers on his knee. Liam could tell he was reaching his breaking point, so much easier when he'd had a few drinks in him. 

Finally, he felt the car slow to a stop, then Louis was tugging him up out of the car, mumbling a 'Cheers' to the driver. Zayn was behind him, chuckling to himself as Louis all but shoved him through the doors and into the elevator. He liked this, being tossed around, it let him know his boys were as desperate as he felt. Louis was silent as he slid the key card into to door, pushed Liam and Zayn inside. As soon as the door was closed, Louis was on him. 

Kissing Louis was always a head rush. He wasn't slow and taunting like Zayn; he dove right in, wet tongue forcing its way inside Liam's mouth, slipping and sliding alongside his. Liam gripped the sleeves of his jacket, the jean one they all shared (even though it was too tight on Liam's arms now), moaned into his mouth. 

He knew distantly that Zayn was in the room too, shucking his leather jacket, and taking off his boots. He knew the man's routine, even though Louis was slowly turning his brain to mush. Liam pushed at the collar of the jacket and Louis slipped his arms out, tossing it to the floor beside them. Then fingers were at the hem of Liam's shirt, tugging it over his head and tossed in the same vague direction. He heard the shuffle of a bag, Zayn rooting around in his for the lube and condoms probably, for when they fucked him. 

That sent another shiver down his spine and he shook in Louis' arms, held him tighter. Louis was at his collarbone, biting and nipping his way across, leaving bright red love marks in the perfect shape of his mouth all over Liam. He knew they wouldn't be seen once he was dressed and out in public; he also knew that if the desire arose, Louis would tug on his shirt during a concert, showing the world how he marked his boy. 

"Fuck, Lou. Please, come on, I - " Liam was babbling, not sure what he was asking for, but trusting that Louis would give it to him. 

Louis pulled away. Maybe he trusted too easily. 

"So fucking fit, Li." He ran his thumb over Liam's swollen lips. "Look at that. Such pretty lips. Was Zayn right, love? Wanna get your mouth on my cock?" Liam would've sank to his knees then and there, sucked Louis off pressed against the door of their hotel room, fast and dirty and so so good. But he was being tugged on again, pulled toward the bed.

"Come on, lets get on the bed, yeah? Want you to be comfortable when I fuck your face, make you cry with it." 

Liam spun Louis, and in one fluid move, bent, gripped his thighs and hoisted him up in his arms. Louis gasped, wrapping his thighs around his waist instinctively, squeezing him tight. He ran fingers through Liam's damp hair. 

"God, Liam. So strong for us. So capable. But you break so easy, don't you baby? Just let us have our way with you, anywhere, any way we want." 

He kissed him again, a soft thank you, before Liam all but tossed Louis onto the bed. Zayn was perched on the edge, and he leaned down, smiling at Louis tenderly before he kissed him. It was slow, like he did with Liam, but deeper, his tongue fucking into Louis' mouth right away, forcing him to submit.

Liam watched Louis melt into the kiss, Zayn's hand coming down to pet at Louis' hard dick through his jeans. Louis gasped, moaned into Zayn's mouth and Liam could see the pink flash of Zayn's tongue lick the roof of Louis' open mouth. He stood there, at the foot of the bed, mesmerized by the sight in front of them. They looked good together, better than good, all tan inked skin so close Liam only knew where they separated by their clothes. Fuck, they were all still wearing clothes. 

"Li, get undressed for us. Wanna see you." Zayn called to him, forever in Liam's head. He turned back to Louis. "You too, babe." Liam heard the whisper, then the rustling of clothes from the bed. He tripped a little trying to get his jeans over his boots, heard giggling from behind him, then more moaning. 

Zayn had Louis' dick in his hand, pulling slowly from base to tip. He never quite got over the sight of them together, even though they've done this more than enough times for the shock to have worn off. It wasn't really shock though, not anymore. Now it was appreciation, fondness, a little pride. Mostly lust. 

Now naked, Liam crawled over to them, pressing small kisses up Louis legs. He knew Zayn was watching him, could hear the change in Louis breathing as he sank his teeth into the flesh of Louis' thick thighs. He sucked on the skin, feeling it well up in his mouth. Louis wasn't the only one who liked to leave marks. Liam liked his to last, liked to know that when Louis shifted a certain way, he'd feel the bruise Liam had left and remember that he'd been between Louis' legs. 

"Thought we were supposed to be using Liam tonight." Louis growled into Zayn's mouth, then gasped sharply when Zayn tightened his grip. Liam bit him again, closer to his balls now, felt Louis jump. Zayn lifted his head.

"That what you want babe? Want us to keep our promise? Cos I quite like having you like this Lou." Fingers came into Liam's view as Zayn fondled Louis' balls, rolled them around in his hand. 

"All stretched out and on display for us. So pretty when you wait. Gives me all sorts of ideas." Zayn's hand traveled lower, fingers petting at Louis hole. He moaned so pretty when his arse was being played with, and the sound was addicting. Liam dipped his head, licked around Zayn's finger, loving the sounds they both made. 

"Think Liam has some ideas too, huh Lou?" They both look down at Liam from his spot between Louis' spread legs and Liam feels his face flush hot once again. The attention from the both of them is a lot on most days, but them asking for his opinion, for what he wants to do to Louis, is just too much. He wants so much, and has no words to express them with. So he goes with what he knows.

Liam spreads Louis' legs even wider, slides his hands underneath Louis' arse and starts to eat him out. 

"Ah, fucking hell - " 

"Shit, Li." Zayn chuckles. "Guess that settles that." 

Zayn keeps tugging on Louis' cock, slower now though, and Louis groans and whimpers, over the loud sounds of Liam making a mess of Louis' hole. His face is already so wet, slick with his own spit. He's so hard, has been since the car, but he wants Louis to come first, wants to watch him lose it, break apart on his tongue. But Louis is so loud when he's been eaten out, all low growls mixing with high pitched wails that have Liam's head in a fog. 

Liam really doesn't wanna come yet. 

He looks over to Zayn, needing to focus on something other than the small boy grinding against his face. Zayn is still clothed; loose vest hanging off his small frame, jeans slung low on his hips. He likes waiting, getting Liam and Louis beside themselves with want before he slowly allows them to slowly peel the clothing from his body. They all may have a thing about power, control. 

They work.

Zayn meets Liam's eyes, hunger mirrored beneath thick lashes. And because Zayn is the worst kind of prat, he starts talking again.

"How's it feel, Lou? Liam's always so good when he's eating you out, getting you all wet, like a girl. He loves it, how squirmy you get when he's got his tongue in you. You gonna come? Cover his pretty face in your slick?" 

Liam has to reach down and grip at the base of his dick to keep from shooting off. Zayn's mouth is fucking filthy, and Liam is shocked to see that Louis hasn't come yet, until he notices Zayn's fingers tight around the base of Louis' dick and balls. They're angry and red; Liam knows it hurts, knows Louis likes it. 

"Fuck, Zayn. Liam, guh - " Louis is thrashing now, and Zayn releases his cock and bollocks and his hands go up to pin Louis' hips to the bed. Louis stills, shuttering, trying to catch his breath and Liam is stuck dumb again at how good he looks, flushed red and panting. He and Zayn are staring at each other, a standoff of sorts as Zayn pets his sides. He kisses him then, licks into his mouth slow. Louis whimpers, and Liam knows he's broken. Tamed for them. 

"No coming until I say, okay?" Zayn says low in Louis' ear. Louis bites his lip, fidgets a bit. Liam knows Louis has a hard time with his voice when they do this; Liam thinks it might be because he has a hard time letting go to begin with. But Zayn is good at reading him, at figuring out what he needs. What they both need, really. 

"Need a distraction, babe? Something to focus on so you don't come before you're told?" Louis shifts again, looks away from Zayn, licks his lips. Zayn smirks, and kisses him again before rolling off the bed. 

Liam and Louis both watch as Zayn strips; more and more skin exposed, dark markings almost covering more of him than is bare. Louis and Liam have been there for a lot of Zayn's tattoos and vice versa, but they still love to look at them, remember the stories behind them.

Liam kisses Lou to distract himself; his balls have drawn up tight and he's not sure how much longer he's got before he explodes. He likes waiting though, likes coming when he's told. It may be a thing for them. 

When they feel the bed dip, they pull apart, Louis and Liam going back to their spots on the bed. Zayn kisses Liam then, deep flicks of his tongue in Liam's mouth, chasing the taste of Louis. Liam moans, can't help it, Zayn has always known how to put him on edge. And goddamn, he was about ready to jump.

When Zayn pulls back, he smiles at Liam, places a hand on his panting chest. He pushes Liam back into position, a quiet 'you've got a job to do' on his tongue. Liam goes willingly, gathering Louis in his hands again and licking a fat stripe over his hole. He feels Louis shutter and melt into the mattress. 

Zayn throws a leg over Louis torso and straddles Louis' chest. "See Lou, same basic plan, just gonna get you nice and messy instead." 

His cock is just inches away from Louis' mouth, his weight on Louis' chest a welcome distraction from his need to come. He arches a bit, grips Zayn's bum, trying to get him closer, get him to fuck his mouth like he promised, but Zayn is having none of it. 

"Hands on the headboard, Lou." 

Louis complies, hands gripping tight around the wooden frame. If Liam weren't so turned on, he'd wonder if all the rooms have headboards, or if one of them planned this, asked specifically. As it were though, he's a little busy.

He worked Louis open enough to slip his tongue inside, start fucking him for real. Louis bucks up, hips leaving the bed but Liam stays with him, holds him tighter. Zayn is inching forward, and then Louis is no longer shouting curses, but moaning around Zayn's cock. Liam lets out a few moans of his own. 

Zayn's small hips are trembling already and Liam knows exactly what he's feeling. He knows that Louis is taking him deep, swirling his tongue back and forth over the thick vein on the underside of his dick. He knows Louis is watching him; those shining blue eyes staring into amber ones. Liam wants to see, watch his boys battle each other, daring the other to break first.

But Louis has a disadvantage; his mouth is full, while Zayn is free to speak as he pleases. And Zayn always pleases.

"So good, Lou. God, love your mouth. Just like you love Liam's right now, huh? The way he's working you open with his tongue, bet you wanna come. Make a mess for us all over my back." 

Louis and Liam both moan in tandem, Louis hips thrusting down hard, fucking himself on Liam's tongue. Liam's still got a good grip on his arse though, so he's not stopping anytime soon. He wants to see Louis lose it, shatter for them. 

Zayn is pumping his hips in earnest now, and Louis rests his head back against the mattress, opening his throat to take more of him in. Over his own moans and the blood rushing in his ears, Liam can make out the wet punch as Zayn slips in and out of Louis' throat and it's almost too much to handle. His hips start bucking faster, grinding against the mattress, searching for that perfect friction on his dick. He's so close, but it's not quite enough.

"Louis, gimme your hand." Zayn calls, his voice low and breathy. Louis complies immediately, his eyes bright and hopeful. Zayn smiles, tongue against teeth, winks at him. 

Louis eyes get wider, almost comically so as Zayn brings Louis' fingers to his mouth, licks a fat stripe up the first two, before sucking them in. Three deep groans melt together as Zayn gets Louis fingers dripping. They have lube, but Zayn likes to tease, likes a bit of burn. Likes making them crazy.

He shifts up onto his knees, careful to stay in Louis mouth as he guides Louis hand behind him, pets at his hole with Louis' index finger. Louis is whimpering now, and Liam is pretty sure he's already died and is in some kind of sick, perfect heaven. 

"Li, get the lube, yeah? I wanna fill him up proper, stuff him." Zayn is steadily sinking down on Louis fingers, and Louis is just a trembling mess, mouth stretched wide over Zayn's cock, finger clenched tight inside Zayn, Liam's fingers working him open enough to get his prick in there. God, it's so much, it's too much but Louis loves every bit of it.

There's the wet squelch of lube fisted over flesh, the blunt head of Liam's cock up against his loose hole. Liam's groans and Zayn words wash over him until he's floating high above it all, watching them from somewhere close to the ceiling. They fill up his senses, these boys, his boys, and he swears nothing will ever be this good. 

"Z, I'm not gonna last. He's still so tight, fuck." Liam's voice is strained, and Zayn is chuckling again, petting Louis' cheek, and Louis can see the wetness on the pad of this thumb. When did he start crying?

"You won't need to Li. He's been so good for us. Such a good boy." Zayn is a show of contradiction; his soft voice, gentle touches the exact opposite of how he's still fucking Louis face, writhing around his fingers. A distant, less selfish part of Louis' brain knows he's close, knows that if he twists his hand just right, he'll have Zayn splashing down his throat. The thought makes him clench, buck his hips and the noise Liam makes is almost a roar, loud and stringy, like he can't help it. 

"Jesus Lou, just like that. Right there, fuck. Don't you move, and don't think about coming until I say, you hear me?" Zayn's voice has changed now too, Louis notes. He gets rough when he's close, his hand fisted in Louis' hair, tugging him back and forth over his cock, his hips bouncing now around the digits. 

Liam is fucking him deep, thick cock splitting him open even with all the prep he was given. Louis just blinks away the tears clumping in his eyelashes, lets himself be used; enjoys it. Then Zayn is grunting above him, hips jerking unevenly and Louis moans, wants it, wants to swallow it all down.

Zayn holds his head still, shoots off, cock pulsing hard enough to stretch Louis' lips just that little bit more, and Louis is so gone for them. 

"Fuck Zayn, God, need to come please, please - " Liam is still pumping away, sweat beaded on his forehead, dripping down his chest and back and Louis has to see, raises his chest and whines. Zayn gets the picture, smiling as he falls off to the side, shifts around so that he can pet Louis' hair, wipe at his eyes again. 

"Want Liam to fill you up babe? Get you all messy inside?" Louis is so beyond words right now, but he knows Zayn wants an answer, won't let him come until he asks. 

"Yes, please Li, come in me, I need it." 

Louis is rewarded with a kiss, Zayn's lips feather light against his forehead, and then Liam starts pounding him, folding him in half as he chases his orgasm. It's all Louis can do to grip the headboard again, hang on tight for the ride. 

Liam goes on like that for what feels like forever (probably just a few thrusts) But Louis is focused on not coming. He hasn't been told yet. He almost misses the way Liam's hips shake, his hands gripping tight around Louis calves as he comes, marking him up on the inside. 

"God, Lou, so perfect. Always so good." Liam is kissing him, rubbing his stomach like he can feel his come in there, mixing around with Zayn's. Louis knows that's not exactly how it works but he's too far gone to care about logistics. Liam's hand is just so close to his dick, red and angry against his tummy. He grips the headboard tighter, starts begging. 

He isn't quite sure what he's saying, just knows he's pathetic, begging to get off like some kind of slut. He trembles harder.

"Yeah Lou, go on." Zayn says, right in his ear, his breath hot and tickling. "No touching though, wanna see you come just like this, shake through it. Want you to know that we did this to you, this time when you come, it's because we let you. It's because of us." 

Liam is still stroking his tummy, murmuring sweet things like he always does, and Zayn reaches up, adds just a bit of pressure to his wrists, already so sensitive, like the rest of him, and it's over. 

He comes for hours. Maybe even days. He might have blacked out a bit.

When he does rise to the surface once more, he's being wiped down, peppered with kisses, snuggled up close. Zayn is behind him, still talking, thanking him, praising him, and yeah, Louis could get used to this. Liam is next to him, watching him, kissing him slow. He loves these boys.

"Next time, Liam gets to come untouched." he says, his first words in a while, he thinks. They laugh, move in a little closer. Liam pulls up the duvet, tucks them all in. 

"Deal."


End file.
